Auction
by MarkScyther
Summary: This story was made by request. Election day is coming close, and things are getting to peak with the non-auction Bill being passed. For many it's a major change in the future. For one particular vampire, it's a threat to take his slave away. To take his hard work and love away. In order to keep the press away from his personal life, he must shed blood. BDSM, SMUT, VILOENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Regular P.O.V.: Dark Link

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

 _Auction_

 _Chapter 1: Politics and Secrets_

* * *

 _Election day is just around the corner, and the demand for the auctioning to end is growing like there's no tomorrow. I wouldn't even have to care about it if my uncle wasn't running for governor, but since he is, I have to keep a closer eye out for the things that are going on. ... Why? Because his opponent is Zelda; a witch that's gaining popularity for her non-auction campaign. It's clearer than day that she's trying to turn the other species against us vampires, but I could less about that._

 _The "real" reason why this concerns me is that I've committed a crime. A crime that involved me having a being become sold, kidnapped, sent to the auction, and bought by me. And although this all seem complex, I've planned it out ever since I've laid eyes on him a week before my uncle, Ganondorf, ran in the election. At first I thought about abducting him into my second home, or at least in solid vampire-territory, but it wasn't long till it was announced that a member from the vampire clan was going to associate themselves into the election._

 _This screwed my plans over due to the rise of attention on our species. If one were to find out that I forced a pup into auction and bought him, then it's an automatic that political war will break out. Not "just" because I'm a vampire, but also because my uncle is one of the top runners of the election._

 _But it's like I said. I could care less about all of it. ... The only ass I'm going to cover is my own. After all, I'm not little any more. I am fourty-five-hundred years old, or in human terms, twenty-nine._

I silently sat back in my desk chair, watching the flames dance inside the nearby fireplace, lighting up the whole room into a sunset color. The light had extended my shadow across the room; One out of the two office spaces inside my mansion. The only reason why I liked this one was that it had the fireplace inside, the floors was a nice dark-cherry wood that was waxed, the walls were stone-black with two of my swords hanging against it above the fireplace. It was also on the second floor, which made me like it even further. Not because it's too high, but because it gave a better view of the moon through the window.

Although I can't spend too much time at home, it's certainly safer for me to do things here. This mansion is further away from the city's and near the ocean. _I highly doubt those journalists will try following me here, and even if one of them did, I'll simply just kill them. ... It also puts less stress on me since I never hired anyone for this mansion, unlike the mansion back in the main city. ...Well, except for one worker._

Right when I had got through thinking, a soft knock came from the door, followed by the doorknob turning and being pushed open.

My gaze lingered towards the opening and saw a certain blonde timidly walking inside the room, strolling the tea-cart inside. He paused mid-step and gave a brief bow before quietly saying, "Y-Your drink is ready, Master"

The corners of my lips tugged upwards into what I knew was to be a smirk as I motioned my hand for him to bring the drink over.

His blonde hair was freely out and hung over his shoulders, framing his face beautifully. His eyes reminded me of the sky one would only get to see during the day. ... They were just so blue and crystal-like, and they complimented his milky, porcelain skin. Even though he's less than two-thousand years old, which is most likely in his teen years, he's quite small. Then again it could be the outfit he's required to wear that made him look smaller than what he already was.

Black laced panties with a hole that allowed his tail to sway, a sheer black crop-top that showed his soft, flat stomach, A custom-made leather collar, and a pair of black thigh-high laced stockings.

He stopped the cart on the side of my desk and began setting up the cup and pouring the blood into it. As he had done so, I took the information document off my desk and looked it over, smirking even further, "I have to remind myself as to why you have a savoury scent to you. I almost forgot that you're only 73.2% wolf, and 26.8% human. Such a unique percentage for a being, but I'm more intrigued to know what capability the human blood holds you back from? Shouldn't be much, considering how you still have your tail and ears." I questioned the blonde.

Quickly he sat the kettle back onto the tray and paused for a second, trying to think.

I didn't expect much from him, considering how he have only been here for three days. He's still not adjusted to his settings yet.

"U-Um" He started. "I can't pounce that far, n-nor fully turn into a wolf, Master." He answered.

I nodded my head in response and said, "Very interesting. Sadly I can't say much about myself since I'm one of the ancient vampires from the demon family tree. Though I can say that your first name resembles my middle name."

This had caused his eyes to light up with him saying, "R-Really?"

"Yes. My name is Dark, but my middle name is Link. Subside from that, I must say that you've been doing a good job around the house for your third day." I then reached over and laid a hand on top of his head, scratching his ear a little. "It's only a matter of time till you get adjusted to everything, but know that I'm the one that's going to take care of you from now on. ... I'm your saviour. Without me, you would've been auctioned off to someone terrible." _Even though I'm the one who got you there in the first place._

The blonde eyed me shyly as a faint blush came across his cheeks.

"You're too kind, Master. ... B-But everything happened so suddenly. I-I mean my parents signed me away and allowed me to be taken into the auction. ... I had problems with my family before, b-but I didn't think they'd sell me. But then you came and bought me. I-I thought you would've been someone completely horrible, but I was more than wrong." The pup explained.

 _That's too cute. I knew those damn wolves would sell you to the auction. Especially for the price I gave for them to do so._ I held back a laugh and brought my hand away from his head and lied it against his cheek.

"I'll never sell, nor leave you. You're mine, Link." I lightly caressed his cheek and allowed him to rub his face against my palm. "Stereotypes are only stereotypes. ... Wolves family values are as mere as any ordinary family. ... And not _all_ wolves are hideous, as far as I can see after laying my eyes on you."

He nodded his head shyly and quietly pipped up, "Th-Thank you, Master."

"Mhm. Well, your tasks for the night are over. Make sure you take a bath before you go to bed, and you don't have to wait for me. Just go straight to bed if you're tired. I'll join you soon afterwards." I told the blonde.

Again, he nodded his head.

Taking a step back, he gave a small bow to me before walking over to the cart. After a minute or so he began strolling the cart back out the room, leaving me to myself.

 _Although his parents sold him off for a cheap price, I still may have to kill them off for safe measures. ... They may get too comfortable and think it's okay to open their mouths to the press about the bargain. Not only will they keep the money I gave them, but most likely they'll try scouting me out and give me a fight to take Link back. ... I can't have that happen._

 _I guess I'll schedule a time for me to assassinate them. But till then, I have to attend one of Ganondorfs speeches to see what's coming up for the near future. Not exactly how I'd like to spend part of my day, tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Regular P.O.V. : Dark Link

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Appeal_

* * *

"Can you please explain to me as to _why_ you dragged me here? Among a quarter of us aren't even involved in the election!"

Vaati rose out of his seat and spoke out as soon as Ganondorf paused from his speech. I only crossed my arms and sighed. _Getting a reasonable answer out of him is like trying to commit suicide by using a butter-knife._ I quietly thought to myself before I lowly said, "Don't bother asking the question. If you're somehow related to him, then it's an automatic that you're forced to attend to his meeting. Besides, if we don't keep up with what's going on in the election, then we'll be left clueless. Cluelessness results to us being vulnerable. We can't afford to have the other species getting the idea to join forces and overthrow us. Not only will it make us look bad, considering how we're the elite species, but it'll definitely cause our hard work to tumble." I explained to Vaati. He eyed me for a couple of seconds before nodding his head and sitting back down next to me.

Ganondorf became quick to speak up again and said, "My dear nephew, Dark. You're thinking in the right place!" He started; causing me to sigh once more towards his arrogance. "With Zelda running in the race, other species will start to revolt against us. The auction is one thing, but I'm looking towards all the future things that belongs to us, that they'll start to side-eye. What's next? ... Soon it'll seem unfair that our specie owns so much acre of land. Why are vampires treated as royalty? Humans are another type of specie, so vampires shouldn't use them for their blood! Next thing you know, they'll try to force us to drink a synthetic supplement that'll taste like grass, shit, and disappointment!" He then began walking around the circled table, making each one of us eye him as he moved. "I've thought numerous times about killing that god-awful, witch. But that'll cause complete chaos because murders are always somehow linked to vampires. ... So here I am, running in the election. Everyone has to think about power. ... Does vampires have it? Yes; but only so much due to our status as an elite specie. ... But if vampires have political power, then we'll be beyond the top. ... Just think about it."

 _I must admit that his talk about political power, and the possibility of our supplies being taken away are quite valid. There are some species who murmur about preserving the humans._

"As ridiculous as our uncle is, he does share some highlights among the election." Vaati muttered beneath his breath. "I bought four maids from the auction about seven months ago, and a mob a witches, ghouls, and pixies came to my home protesting for me to release them. I had my proper documents and took care of them like any other master would, and yet they continued to harass me till I became simply fed up. So I threw their stuff out of my mansion and kicked them out. I so much as had to hire workers to clean my home, when I could've had obedient, loyal, slaves to do the work for free. Besides. With slaves, I could have sex with them, and there would be no such thing as sexual assault. Why? Because they're merely slaves. Just knowing that I won't get the same advantages with regular workers just makes me want to rip their bodies apart whenever I look at them." Reaching onto the table, he grabbed his glass and took a small sip out of it. "Cancelling off the auction and messing with our food is crossing the line."

I couldn't help but give a toothy smirk towards his mention about the sex. "That's the delight about having a slave, but the trick to owning one is that you have to quickly train them to become submissive." I told the pale individual.

He tucked some of his long light purple-hair behind his ear and questioned, "Quickly train them to become submissive?"

I nodded my head slowly and continued.

"If you make your slave submissive to the point they'll think of nothing but you, protect you, and become happy just by seeing you walk in the door, then if you were to ever be confronted by someone who's trying to so-call _rescue_ them, then they'll go up to the mob and tell them that they don't want to leave. ... I always look at people that own slaves and wonder why they never thought about making them submissive? It makes one question the owner if they really deserve the title of _Master_ if they can't make a slave give their everything to them. ... But that's just my thoughts upon it." I told my cousin.

This had caused him to give a brief smirk in return and say, "It still surprises me that a sinister demon such as yourself don't own any. You'd definitely know how to keep them in line, but I guess owning a slave isn't for everyone. Subside from that, I see that you allowed your hair to grow. I must say that the long ponytail really suits you, even though it's just a lock of it. Your hair color itself really contrasts with your skin tone."

 _I thought so. I kept everything short, but I kept a long lock of hair in the back. Unlike him, I'm not pale. I have a darkened-ash skin tone, due to me being an ancient demon-vampire. My hair was platinum/titanium white. And my eyes we nothing but a dark-crimson. I didn't really have to tell others about my bloodline, since they can tell that I carry demon-blood just by taking one look at me. Vaati, however, is a quarter sorcerer-vampire. His father was half sorcerer, half vampire; while his mother is a pure-breed, which she also happens to be my aunt._

Before I could think much further, Ganondorf had begun to talk again.

"Our goal is to unite with our closest allies to help change the minds of those who oppose us. So we're to have a meeting within a week from now to discuss these matters with the Succubus's, Shadow demons, and Yurei's. The meeting will be quite crucial, so please make sure that all of you will attend, and try to bring more from our community into the meeting as well. Due to the high attendance of our next meeting, it will be held in the grand conference room among the East side of our territory. It'll be by midnight. ... That'll be all; so meeting adjourned!" And just like that, everyone began to talk to one another as soon as he dismissed us.

Vaati and I rose from our seats and began walking out of the room, and into the dimly lit hallway.

"Any further with that meeting, I would've ran off to buy and drink a bottle of holy water." Vaati commented out loud in a single sigh.

"You and I both. Valid points were made during the discussion, but after a certain point in time, he should learn to get straight to the point and shut the hell up afterwards." I responded. "In all truth, I think the matter at hand should've been discussed a bit more."

"You mean the Auction? You seem quite supportive of it, but I agree with you. All the opposition against it has caused me stress. It messes with our finances." He questioned.

I nodded my head. "In all truth, we should examine our auction policies once more and see what we can do to alter it where it can seem more free in the eyes of others, but is secretly more beneficial for us" _Because I'm not giving up that pup for the life of me._ "The auction has been around before you and I were brought into this world, so it'd be quite difficult altering things, but if it's to save it, then it should most definitely be discussed. ... For beings that are quite young, then it should be looked at as a form of adoption with labor requirements. As for beings that are adults, then they should give their signed consent of being willing. Make it seem like it's a job, but it's not." I explained as we turned the corner towards the front exit.

The other had eyed me in shock before saying, "Proposing for us to use the _Euphemism-Card_ is quite the logical idea. But if Ganondorf does something wrong, then we must prepare for war. ... That's the main thing our uncle has not discussed, when there is a strong possibility that it could happen if he initiates the wrong thing at the wrong time."

This had caused me to stop mid-step.

 _Vaati is right. War could be started with political dispute if Ganondorf doesn't do something right. And if there's war, then they'll try to find and get Link. ... This will mean that I will have to get even more involved with his bull-crap, but I won't have to as long as I get everyone to agree on the changes in auction policies._

* * *

 **9:23 p.m.**

It didn't take long for me to arrive home, considering how Vaati decided to go off to the Auction and get a copy of the policy to look over it. Mostly because, through instinct, I knew he was going to attempt to get another slave. Perhaps just one to lower suspicion, but it may or may not work due to him putting himself under the radar after the first crackdown. Though knowing how he's part sorcerer, he can probably cast a spell to help himself get away with taking them back to his place.

I unlocked the backdoor and nonchalantly walked inside, quickly closing the door behind me as soon as I walked in.

The mansion was lit with candles, but enough so it was still dim-, "Welcome home, Master." The soft sound of my pet filled the house, causing me to look off to the right to find him standing in the kitchen, warming what I smelled was blood, inside the silver kettle-pot. He stepped away from the stove and gave a small bow to me. And just like that, my mind began to flood with nothing but the boy. _Preparing my dinner right on time? Such a good slave._ I happily thought to myself before I walked closer to him.

I didn't fail to miss seeing his body stiffen as I stopped a mere step away from him. But without hesitation, I brought my hands over to grab him by the waist and lifted him onto the nearby countertop, making him sit on top of it. I eased my hands off his waist, but still kept them close by placing them on either sides of the surface, making sure they were still by his body.

"Relax. You act as though I'm one of your parents" I mentally began to laugh inside my head as his eyes widened all of a sudden. _It's quite amusing as to how easy I can pull his strings like that, but it's not my fault that his parents are pathetic enough to sell him for a bargain. Hell. I felt like I was shopping at a thrift store with the amount of money they wanted out of me for him._ "Turn that cute frown upside down, puppy. I'm only poking fun to make you laugh, but you're still quite new to even understand that my jokes are quite twisted. ... Demons love to joke off of touchy subjects." I calmly told the pup as my smirk stretched even further. In return, he timidly nodded his head.

"I-I see. ... My knowledge on your kind are almost to nothing, Master." He shyly pipped up. "The only thing I know is that the demonic vampires are rare to come across."

"And that is correct, but allow me to teach you a few things." I towered over the pup as he remained quiet, sitting on the counter. "I forbid there to be bright lights in my home. It's not a weakness, but it annoys the hell out of us, so if you've thought about asking why there aren't any electrical lights in here, then that's part of your answer." I told the pup.

Timidly he rose his hand for him to speak, and I nodded my head in approval. "I-If you don't mind me asking, but what is the other reason behind it, Master?"

 _You're gonna start finding out why, boy._ "Let's just say you'll start finding out through your new training that's going to start after dinner. As my pet and slave, you're going to be trained to do more than just clean and cook. I, to the most, want to play with my pet. So I'm going to teach you to play the games that I like to play, cause I know you'll start enjoying them as well." I allowed my voice to grow my husky the more I spoke to him. "But subside from the games, I've decided to get you a new wardrobe. We're entering fall, and unlike you, weather doesn't affect us vampires. So your new clothing will be layered to help keep you warm throughout the cold. I even bought another cotton-blanket to assist you as well."

This had caused his ears to perk up, "Y-You did? ... Thank you, Master." He shyly, but thankfully told me.

"I've looked into your specie, but you as an individual is different. Is there anything you happen to be allergic to? Food, fabric, scents, you must tell me." I told the pup.

His eyes widened a bit further, and yet he nodded his head. "I-I get a little itchy with dry-wool fabric, and when it's too hot, sometimes I get heat rashes. A warm bath with heart-clovers will cure them, so it's n-not really something to worry over during warm days. For food, I-I'm allergic to deku-nuts" _His human side must've caused him to have so many problems. Mostly with things that'll cause too much heat._ I quietly thought to myself as he continued. "I-I don't have a problem sleeping next you, M-Master. Unlike my family, y-you don't have any body heat, which helps me."

I nodded my head to him, showing that I got everything he listed to me.

 _This should bring more comfort to him; considering how I'm being attentive to his needs. This proves how high his sensitivity is towards his body. He needs to stay warm, and yet he can't be too cold._

"Well, I'll get you all the food and clothes you need starting tomorrow-" I paused once I saw him raise his hand once more. I remained silent to allow him to speak.

"M-May I ask, if it's okay to gain an answer from you, as to why I-I have to wear an outfit such as this-?" I then interrupted him by the time he was finish.

A chuckle escaped my lips for a brief second before whispering, dangerously close to his ear, "Because it makes me happy. You want to keep me happy, do you? Or would you rather me be displeased and act like a terrible Master to you? ... I'm going out of my whim to make you feel comfortable and relaxed here, and the least you can do is be a good boy for master. Who else cares for you at this point, child? Me. Who's making sure you have everything you need to be comfortable? Me. Who wants to keep you safe and healthy? Me. And who would kill anyone who tries to harass or take you away? ... You bet your lonesome ass that it's going to me. But to wrap everything I said up; you're wearing that outfit because it shows how fuckable you are"

"H-Huh?" He timidly stammered.

"It's a compliment that you should take with tremendous gratitude. You should always strive to gain my compliments. The best thing you can get is a reward for being a good pet. ... To make me happy is to do as I say, and to always tease me towards sight. So now I want you to answer your own question. Why do I make you wear that outfit?" I said with a simple smirk.

The boy struggled to find use of words as his face grew redder by the second, but he shyly shook his head and said, "... T-To please ... Master. A-And to be grateful for the things h-he's doing for me?" He added.

"I wasn't expecting to hear that last part, but I'm glad you acknowledge the things I'm doing for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Regular P.O.V.: Dark Link

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Lone Howls_

 _2:11 a.m._

 ** _Link's P.O.V._**

* * *

The room was completely quiet except for the sound of the small bristle of the brush roaming through my hair, as I sat quietly on the edge of the large bed, combing the knots away. _Master will probably be in his study's for another hour or so._ The thought crossed my mind. But the more I began to think, the more my movements with the brush had stopped. _... I know both father and mother never saw eye-to-eye with me, but the thought of them selling me to the auction had never occurred to me. And they've done it without hesitation, knowing how dangerous the Auction is._ I inhaled a shaky breath once the my chest began to tighten little-by-little. _Master was the only one who saved me, and I'm forever in debt to him. From rescuing me from the Auction, to taking care of my well-being, I owe him my service._

 _In all truth, there isn't much for me to do except for dust around the mansion and give him his dinner for when he comes back home-._ I paused mid-thought once the sound of footsteps filled my ears, causing them to twitch.

After a couple of seconds, the door-knob twisted open, and in came Master stepping into the dimly lit room. He quietly closed the door with the back of his foot and began loosening the buttons to his vest. "I surely thought you'd be asleep by now, but I see that I was wrong. Something must be troubling you? If it's of your parents; disregard them from your mind, thoughts, and life." He casually told me, causing my breath to hitch. _I hardly know a thing about his specie, but it still surprises me how he's able to detect such thing._

I knew there was no point of staying quiet. So I sat the antique-brush to my side and shyly told him, "Y-Yes, Master."

I couldn't say anything to that except for agree. I haven't the choice _but_ to agree.

"Sadness shall soon be nonexistent to you; knowing how you're in a better place" He started as he walked across the room and took a seat to my left, dangerously close. But as soon as I felt a strong set of arms wrap around my waist, my body tensed from the sudden contact as he pulled me closer so that my back touched his chest. "How could anyone sell a pup such as yourself? Especially for such a cheap price as if you're damn near nothing. I mean, really. Five-thousand Rupees could pay an average beings rent for three months. So basically your parents chose to put a roof over their heads for three months, rather than keeping their adorable, little, son." He said as if it was a normal thing to say.

 _They sold me for five thousand rupees?_ My heart sank even further from the thought of it.

"A price so cruel..." I unconsciously said.

"A price that you should be happy for. I was the one who bought you, so you should be happy to have been sold off. ... I wouldn't sell you for all the money in the world."

 **Dark's P.O.V.**

The more I spoke to the pup; the more I began to feel his body loosen up. _He needs to get it through his head that I'm his everything from now on. But I understand that he'll still have thoughts of confusion towards his parents, but he should accept their decision and move on soon enough._ "In order to move on from the incident between you and your parents; you should try doing things that'll make you forget. Then again, you will start your training tomorrow, so that should be a starter to help you." I paused for a moment and tightened my embrace a little. "You'll enjoy playing with me" I told the child as I rested my chin on top of his head.

Although it was more of me talking; I didn't mind. I knew he was listening by the way his ears twitched every time I spoke.

"The world is filled with interesting people, and I say this with reasoning. Loyalty is a bitch towards average individuals; whereas a normal couple has trust issues, high cheating percentages, and they're never the ones to be loyal. ... I've studied relations towards Masters and their slaves, and there's no such thing as the Master looking at another." I whispered to the wolf. "Yes, there are Masters out there who only seeks a person to assist their house chores. But then there are those like me, whom I study; where our eyes don't chose in the sake to keep our homes clean, but because the slave has something that caught our attention. And therefore we seek to keep the slave and care for them in hopes of them accepting it."

"S-Something caught your attention, Master?" He coyly asked.

This had caused me to crack a tiny smirk to his question. "Other than you being oblivious to certain things, I must say that it's not something. It's your everything that has caught my attention. Of course my objective is going to be me taking care, and protecting you. ... If anyone knew you were here, depending who it is, they'll either drag you back to the auction, or they'll put you into a horrid foster home, after they arrest your parents." _But of course, I'm working on a plan to assassinate them later on this week._ "But nothing is a good outcome if you take a step outside this mansion."

"If there are Masters with the intention of yours, then the auction isn't all too bad. I-It's just the Masters who's using people for labor that make others want to end it. But then there are some who only wants ... s-sex" _Well, I can't argue with the facts. There's a fine line between discipline and abuse; and those slave keepers who gets them for house labor give other slave owners a bad name. ... But the way his body trembled towards saying "sex" makes me want to test him._ So I carefully eased him onto my lap and buried my nose in his hair, lightly sniffing the sweet scent of his rose-shampoo.

"But sex feels great. ... But I know a little wolf like yourself will enjoy get fucked"

"M-Maser!" He suddenly gasped. But this had only caused me to give a deep chuckle.

"Shh. I may care for you, but at the same time you're still my cute, little, slave. How could I ever resist a beautiful boy such as yourself? Want to answer that for me?" I husked close to his ear.

I held back a growl once his back arched from me whispering into his ear. But at that moment his back arched; his ass unknowingly grinded against my crotch. _His ass feels so cushioned again my cock, and I'm still wearing clothes. ... Damn, you better control your body if you don't want to fell my friend poke you._

"I-I... I don't know, Master. But thank you for calling me beautiful." I could easily read the nervousness in his voice.

"Mhm. As much as I want to play with you now; I know you must rest to get some energy tomorrow. Training will start as soon as you wake up; but you'll grow to love it." I mentally smirked to myself.

And I mean it.


	4. Chapter 4

Regular P.O.V.: Dark Link

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Game of Annoyance_

Dark's P.O.V.

 _8:01 a.m._

* * *

I didn't bother trying to wake Link; it would've been utterly pointless to have done so, then tell him that I have to run a quick errand. _I honestly wouldn't have to go out of my way to the Committee Hall if it wasn't for Vaati calling me two hours ago._ I closed my eyes for a second, and sighed as I sat quietly in one of the chairs within the meeting room. There was hardly anyone inside the building, and yet Vaati sat across from me as Ghirahim took it upon himself to sit on the edge of the table. "I still don't see why you brought Ghirahim. I don't recall him being in the last meeting." I muttered to Vaati; ignoring how quickly Ghirahim snapped his attention to me.

"I know it doesn't make quite much sense, but it's because unlike us, he has been looking at the election from an outsiders point of view, and he has some information that would be of use to us. Besides; it's better to cover our asses first before everyone else." He nonchalantly told me. "Apparently there's a form of _Hunt_ going on with the citizens of Hyrule; though I think it'd be better if Ghirahim explain, because I only know so much."

So with that being said, the two of us looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"Yes, it's very much true about the hunt. Many are thinking about sniffing out the whereabouts towards the Auction slaves" _They're what?!_ (cough s.f.x.) I quickly decided to cough to try my best to hold back my anger. "It's mostly due to the motivational speeches Zelda has made. They're making the citizens all riled up, and a close supporter of hers is leading on the idea of the _Hunt._ ... Her name is _Shiek_. I found out by ear-hustling on a couple of bystanders. And to what I've heard, she's close to persuading some Wolves to become allies." _Persuading the Wolves to become allies?!_

Vaati, like me, stared at him wide-eyed and said, "Are you sure the bystanders said _Wolves?_ " and once that question was asked, Ghirahim nodded his head in confirmation. But as soon as he did, Vaati shot up from his seat and slapped his hands on the table. "If they get those damn Wolves into joining the Hunt, then there's a high chance of them sniffing around to pick up the scent of our slaves. But they'll do it once that leader gives them a specific spot for them to sniff around in-. Shit!" He balled his hands into fists and slammed it against the table once more.

Ignoring Vaati's anger, I finally said, "Has their been a given time? Or is it just an idea floating around?"

"There hadn't been a set day-" He tried responding, till I interrupted him. "So it's confirmed that they're keeping the date to themselves. If that's the case, then we must act fast among the three of us. Wasting time telling the whole community won't do us any good. In fact; it'd decrease our chances trying to stop the Hunt from happening in the first place."

"But how do you go about stopping them? We're dealing with a Witch, and a good amount of Wolves that are going to be a part of it. I _can_ fight back with my spells, but my knowledge on this Shiek person is non-existent. I won't know if my spells will be of any match to her, and I know I can do hand-to-hand combat, but who knows how that'll go. Besides, Ghirahim is only an S-Class towards his abilities, but that's only because he's _just_ a demon. ... Wolves have sharp hearing and can smell you coming." Vaati tried questioning.

And just like that, I stood from my own seat. "Don't sound pathetic! If you have the ability to create spells; then create one that'll turn those wolves deaf, and block out their smell-sense that can work temporarily. Just enough time for Ghirahim to attack. Now as for the Witch; We can take her on together. Because of my specie type, I can do summoning spells _And_ attack her by hand. ... Our plan to attack is by the next moon. If you fail to cooperate, then by all means, I haven't the problem going on a killing spree my damn self." I sharply eyed the two.

Ghirahim rose a brow at me before clicking his tongue and saying, "For someone that never owned a slave; you're very passionate about the Auction. I guess this goes to show that those type of people exist." I couldn't help but focus my gaze onto him a little more than Vaati once he said such thing. _Watch yourself, Ghirahim. Stick your nose further into my business, I'll be happy to beat your ass into a grave._

"I suppose they do" I gave a sarcastic smile to the demon. But in response, his face dropped into something a bit more ... fearful. "Now, I need to know your decision so I can be on my way. I have to sign off the paperwork Gannondorf gave to me." I partially lied. _I need to hurry and come back for Link. He should be awake at this point; possibly making himself something to eat at the moment._ I couldn't help but think once the blonde flashed into my mind. _The shipment for his new clothes and products should be delivered by the afternoon as well. So I need to rush home either way. ... Can't have him answering the door for anyone._

"We'll need to work fast, and I'll try creating that spell as soon as I get to my office. We should meet near the borderline of our territory by the old watch-tower. Ten o'clock should be a reasonable time for all of us." Vaati had finally agreed. "Since you created the plan, we won't do anything till you give the signal. ... I won't bring up a back up plan, because this will work either way. But after our ambush, we should mention this into the next meeting." He then brought up.

Both me and Ghirahim nodded our heads in agreement.

Looking back to Ghirahim, I then said, "You did the right thing finding this out. If we let them do that raid, our specie would've clashed against the others instantly. ... We're trying to keep the feuds discreet as possible. We can't allow them to cross into our territory, and if they try to attempt it again, we'll have to make our tempts to shed blood more visible. ... I guess our meeting is done at this point." And with that, everyone stood from their seats and began heading out the door.

 **20 minutes later...**

It didn't take long for me to reach the mansion and slide in the back door. Instead of seeing Link cooking, I instead, saw him sitting at the dining table holding a fork of ham. Before he could bring it up to his mouth, he paused and stared at me before softly saying, "G-Good morning, Master." and with that, he shoved the small piece of meat between his lips.

Locking the door behind me, I casually walked across the kitchen and towards the table. I grabbed the chair next to him and sat in it, relaxing myself as I brought a hand over to unbutton some of the buttons on my shirt. "It's good to see you eating before noon. I didn't mean to leave so early in the morning, but there was an emergency meeting that I had to attend." I briefly explained to the pup as I watched him eat.

His ears twitched upwards. "... I-Is everything alright?" He surprisingly questioned.

 _Concern? ... That's very cute, but I can't explain to him what the emergency was about._ "All is well. It was just a minor emergency that will be taken care of; so there's no need to worry. The vampire-territory is a very strong area, so it wouldn't be so easy for any other specie to trespass unless they were invited over. ... We try our best to keep threats away." I gently told the pup the more I stared at him. _He's a very gentle pup, and I'm surprised he's not aggressive; considering his history with his parents. ... But they could've planted fear into him, which made him gentle as such._ "There are many false things about Vampires that makes everyone hate us." I quickly piped up before I went into another daydream.

"I-I don't see anything wrong with Vampires" He told me before he shoved another piece of ham into his mouth, giving me his full attention.

This had caused me to give a small chuckle. "Well, I suppose not everyone has an ill mind towards us. But we're constantly ridiculed for many things. Our never ending wealth, the way we carry ourselves, to what we eat. People refuse to acknowledge that Vampires got their wealth over the years. Back then, we didn't care about money because we didn't need to buy food, water, nor weapons to keep safe. So with all the money we earned, we just put it to the side because the use of it wasn't valued. It wasn't till only twelve-hundred years ago that we decided to use it to build bigger homes, preserve our land, and hire people to help build the bigger buildings. ... Now for the way we carry ourselves; I don't know why everyone forget how old we are. We're quite ancient, and our customs are very much stuck in the older times where things were more elegant and simple." I explained to the boy.

"So that's why you're wealthy and don't have electricity" _I'm glad that he's very open-minded about our kind._ "Did you ever wish to know what it was like to eat food?" He then questioned.

"Of course. All Vampires tried it once in their lives, and the taste is very rotten to us. Our hunger for blood is planted within us, so it's something we can't help. ... Yes, we can last for a very long time without blood, but the more we don't get a chance to eat, the more we won't be able to tame ourselves from attacking a human. Worst case scenario, any specie that's near us."

"R-Really? I never knew" He sat his fork down and continued to question me. "Do Vampires really hate Wolves?" He then questioned.

This had caused me to pause for a moment and give a deep sigh as I brought a hand over to his head, just to run my fingers through his hair. "Ah, that question. ... It's not that Vampires hate Wolves; it's just that there's always a feud against our species and theirs. Nowadays, we rarely have any altercations between one another, but the tension is still present to the point we're not at the level of associating with them as of yet. ... But you should know that's a myth. I am taking care of a wolf, aren't I?" I told him, causing his eyes to widen. "It's an inside-secret that we keep amongst ourselves, but we'd rather mate with a wolf before a disgusting human. ... It's more of a joke, really."

"O-Oh my" His cheeks began to turn into a soft-pink the more he avoided his eyes. "...A-Are we going to play today?"

 _So he remembers._

I nodded my head quietly and allowed myself to smile faintly. _He's so gentle. ... I think I should start it off slowly till he gets used to it._ "We'll start after you're done cleaning your dish. But remember; if you're a good boy when we're playing, I'll give you something that'll make you feel good afterwards. Is that understood, Link?"

"Y-Yes, Master. ... I'll b-be a good boy" He blushed. _Mm, that's what I want to hear from those pretty lips._

"You're already being a good boy with your response. ...Keep it up, beautiful." I husked to the blonde. At this point, he was lost for words and grabbed his plate; getting up to go wash it. "I love the sudden eagerness" I lastly purred as I watched him walk to the sink. _On second thought, I probably won't take it so slow._


End file.
